


My sweet Valentine

by ShandrisCZ



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Climbing Class, Everybody Lives, Funfairs, Getting Together, M/M, also not knowing about other's feels, dorks being dorks, hopefully cute, hopefully funny, no!wendigos, they ruin my life by being too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is writen mostly from Josh's point of view and it's a story about how Chris finally picks up his courage and ask Josh kinda out. This summary sucks, please just read this if you're in the mood...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My sweet Valentine

  This was incredibly stupid. Why did he even say yes to this? It wasn't like he couldn't say to Chris' puppy dog eyes when he wanted something from him. But this? Going together to a funfair on Valentine's day. Josh must have got nuts. When he got off the phone with his forementioned best friend his sisters asked him what was wrong. And he made the mistake to tell them. Now he was forced to live through their teasing. But he knew better. Chris has been spending more time with Ashley lately. Maybe they will finally get together and end this torture for him. Chris knocked on the door and Josh shot up from the couch, grateful that he could leave his sisters behind.

  "Don't forget to take a picture of you two kissing," shouted Beth behind him.

  "Har-har," he said sarcastically, taking his coat from the rack, pulling it on. He opened the door and snorted when he saw Chris standing there in at least five layers of plaid.

  "Cochise, really? No wonder that you can't get to the bone zone," he tried masking the fact that he wanted to just take off the layers one by one with his teeth with humour, making Chris look at himself and rub his neck a little.

  "I was cold," Chris offered as an explanation and Josh had to chuckle.

  "Bro. You're always cold," he said, locking the door behind him, walking then towards his friend who was still standing there awkwardly. They did their secret handshake which finally got Chris to relax again. As they walked towards the funfair Josh turned at Chris.

  "So. Why are you spending today with me and not Ashley?"

  "You know we're not like that," said Chris, blushing furiously.

  "Well I don't know. You two have been spending more time together lately," Josh couldn't help to press the matter further even though he knew how he'll hate himself for it later.

  "She's been helping me with-er-this project I'm working on," said Chris, glancing at Josh quickly before looking back on the sidewalk. Josh frowned at that. Chris _always_ stumbled over his words when he was lying. But if Chris didn't want to tell him, then it was fine. He wasn't jealous or anything.

  "Ok. What do you want to do anyway?"

  "I thought we could go to the rollercoasters and eat everything we can get our hands on."

  "Alright, I'll take one ride, and you come with me to the haunted house," said Josh who hated rollercoasters but didn't want to miss the opportunity to see Chris scream as a little girl. Chris thought about it for a while before shaking Josh's hand.

  "Deal."

  They laughed and it almost felt as before when Josh didn't have crush on Chris. Almost. They entered the fair and immediately Chris dragged Josh towards the biggest rollercoaster he saw. Josh made some witty remark that it was for babies, but in reality he wanted to crawl under his bed and never come out. Chris looked at him with a glint in his eyes which told Josh that his friend knew exactly what he was thinking. His confident smirk faltered when they sat and he leeched to the handle. As the ride started he made an involuntary squeal and Chris looked at him with his eyes wide and full of concern.

  "Bro, are you alright?"

  Josh nodded shortly, knuckles turning white from his death grip on the handle. And they weren't even going down yet. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing when a hand landed on his own. His eyes snapped open and looked at Chris who was trying to act all innocent, yet was having his hand lightly put over his. Josh released the handle and took Chris' hand just as they were going down and he started screaming.

\---

  "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

  "I hate you," gritted Josh through his teeth, holding onto a lamp-post because his legs were still made out of jelly. Chris patted his back, smiling at him which left funny feeling in his stomach that was not caused by the ride.

  "Sorry. Would a cotton candy make it better?"

_Would you stop being so god-damn perfect you idiot?_

  "Maybe," said Josh instead of his thoughts and tried to smile cockily but it must have come across as if he had a bad toothache. Chris shot him a last worried glance before he went to the cart with cotton candy, leaving Josh who was mentally kicking himself, trying to get himself back together. Chris was soon back with a bottle of water and two cotton candies on a stick.

  "Here ya go," said Chris, giving him the water with a gentle smile and Josh wanted to bang his head against the lampost.

  "Thanks," Josh murmured and was grateful that the water was cold. It cleared his head a little. He then took the cotton candy, eating it piece by piece, feeling much better. When they finished the sweet treat, he got a shark like grin on his face and caught Chris by his plaid shirt.

  "What is it?" asked Chris, confused at his friend's behaviour, when Josh started to pull him in the direction he wanted to go.

  "We're going to the haunted house," said Josh, glancing at Chris who was much paler than few seconds before. Oh, this would be fun.

\---

  Josh was bored. The haunted house offered few jumpscares so far and none of them were scary. Well he would be bored but luckily he had Chris with him who was providing him with good enough entairtainment. They just entered the mirror room and Josh decided to screw with his friend a bit to get back for the rollercoaster hell. He sneaked away so when Chris looked around he couldn't see him anywhere.

  "Josh?" asked Chris, his voice shivering a bit and Josh had to suppress the laugh that was threatening to force itself out. Carefully he creeped behind Chris, making sure he wasn't seen in any of the mirrors and jumped at his friend. Chris yelled and tripped over his feet, falling towards the mirrors. Josh caught him quickly and only with his last strength he managed to hold them both upright. But by doing so they were now pressed really close to each other, Josh could smell the faint scent of Chris' shampoo, and ok when did Chris put his arms around him? He looked up and saw that Chris was looking at him with wide eyes, his lips slightly parted. God, how he wanted to kiss him right now.

  "You ok?" Josh asked, clearing his throat a little as he released Chris out of his hold and made a step back, Chris' arms retracting.

  "Yeah. Thanks for catching me."

  "Well. I was the one who scared you in the first place," said Josh with a small smile and Chris smiled back at him.

  "I guess I deserved it for the rollercoaster."

  They grinned at each other, the mood finally shifting to something more familiar and Josh was glad that they could progress their journey through the maze to finally enter the brisk air that was outside. The sun was nearly set and the fair was in beautiful light, begging them to watch the scenery around them quietely as they were walking side by side. Josh dared to glance at Chris to see that his friend had this soft smile of content. Josh looked away, secretely wishing he would be the cause behind this smile in the future. They walked to the big Ferris wheel that was towering above them. They watched it for some time before Josh finally asked.

  "Do you want to get on, see the view?"

  "Yeah, sure. Er...would you go ahead and get the tickets? I need to take care of something."

  "Alright," said Josh, frowning a little when he saw Chris heading towards the shooting-range. He wanted to probably win something for Ashley. Josh felt a slight ping of jealousy but he pushed it away quickly, focusing on buying the tickets. Chris jogged his way towards him, his left pocket bulged with the won price.

  "Thanks."

  "No problem," said Josh, looking straight ahead, not wanting for Chris to see the emotions behind his eyes, discreetely brushing away the single tear, that found its way down his face. Thankfully Chris didn't seem to notice. Soon enough they were sitting in the cart, rising slowly from the ground, stopping every once in a while. Josh looked around the fair. The lights were blinking below them in the remaining daylight and it was beautiful.

  "Josh?"

  Josh turned to look at his friend who pressed something in his hands, not meeting his eyes. Josh frowned, looking down at a small stuffed teddy-bear who was holding a heart. So that was what Chris won for Ashley.

  "I'm sure Ashley will like it," he forced himself to say, wanting to return the plush to Chris but Chris only shook his head, looking at his feet.

  "It's not for Ash. It's for you," he murmured and Josh was sure he saw his friend blushing furiously.

  "Just read the heart."

  Josh looked down at the teddy-bear, and only now did he saw the writing on the little heart which read _Kiss me?_ in a fancy font. His heart stopped. Was this a prank? A payback for the thing he pulled at Chris at the Haunted house?

  "Dude? What is this? What about Ashley?"

  "Well. You know the project I told you she was helping me with? Yeah. She was actually trying to help me think of a way to ask you out."

  Josh was staring at him in complete silence for a minute or two. This wasn't happening. This was a dream and he was about to wake up any second, this was too good to be true.

  "Happy Valentine's day," he heard Chris whisper. Without his thinking more about it he reached with his shaking hand to cup Chris' face, turning his head so they were now looking into each other's eyes.

  "You are such a dork," he said, finally closing the small gap between them, kissing Chris softly. Chris sighed into the kiss, also cupping Josh's cheek, brushing his thumb against the prominent cheekbone. Both were reluctant to end the kiss but they pulled away anyway, looking at each other before laughing. Josh felt the tears that were streaming down his face but didn't really care after Chris kissed them away. They then decided to visit one more attraction before heading back to Washington's house.

\---

  Beth and Hannah had been watching Monsters University when Beth heard Josh unlock the door, closing them after him quietely. His laughter mixed with someone else's and after a while she realised it was Chris. Josh murmured something and Chris laughed even harder.

  "Come on guys, you don't even come to say hi," accused them Hannah who also registered she and her sister weren't in the house alone anymore, stopping the movie. Josh and Chris entered the room, both slightly red from all the laughing they obviously did. Chris did a little wave before once again bursting into giggles and Beth raised her eyebrow at the little teddy-bear, her brother was holding in his left hand. Her eyes wondered to his right and her brown eyes grew huge when she saw that Chris and her brother were holding hands.

  "Hi!" said Josh loudly, obviously having a really good mood.

  "Had fun?" asked Hannah with a smirk when she also noticed how the boys were acting.

  "Yeah. Although we're about to have much more fun," said Josh, looking at Chris who stopped giggling, turning even more red than he already was. Josh's head suddenly snapped back to look at the twins and he released Chris' hand to dig in his pocket. He took a small piece of paper out of it, handing it to Beth.

  "I got the picture you wanted. And we're gonna go. Good night ladies."

  She looked at him with confusion before looking down at the picture of Chris and Josh kissing in little booth with the sign _Happy and together_ which was in the fair put especially for the Valentine's day.

  "I'm happy for you two but don't be too loud," Beth shouted behind them as they disappeared up the stairs, both her and Hannah chuckling and watching the rest of the movie.

\---

  Chris felt like he was about to blow up after Beth's last remark but he didn't say anything until they weren't safely in Josh's room.

  "Listen Josh I don't think I can-" he was cut off by Josh's lips on his and he whined a little when the kiss ended all too shortly.

  "We don't have to. I will be more than happy to make out with you and cuddle you senseless."

  Chris smiled a little because with Josh he didn't have to say his insecurities outloud. Josh simply got him.

  "But before that," said Josh and paused for the effect while he went to dig for something in his cupboard.

  "How about we're gonna be loud?" he said with a devilish grin and turned around with a karaoke set in his hands.

  "You're on," said Chris while laughing. Beth and Hannah were going to hate them.

\---

  "They're gotta be kidding me," groaned Beth when they heard the boys singing loudly Bad blood for what seemed like the tenth time that night (although it was only the second). Hannah giggled and looked at her.

  "Well at least Josh is not taking Chris to the bone zone."

  "I think I would prefer that," murmured Beth, but immediately after that her horrified expression at what she just said sent Hannah into giggle fit. As soon as Hannah calmed down a bit, she looked at her sister with smiling eyes. Beth smiled a little before turning more serious.

  "Hey, thank you. I know you'd rather be with Sam right now instead of being stuck here with me."

  Hannah smiled at her and brought her into a hug.

  "Come on. It's our tradition. Plus Sam didn't have a single problem with it when I promised her I will be going rock-climbing with her. You're invited too by the way."

  "I don't want to be a bother."

  "Hey, you're never a bother," said Hannah, smiling at her sister who was a little misty eyed and pulled Beth to her feet.

  "Now come on. Let's show these dorks how to karaoke."

\---

  Josh opened his eyes and immediately smiled at the sight before him. Chris had his face squished into the pillow, snoring a bit and it was the goddamn cutest thing Josh ever saw. He smiled at the knowledge that Chris had his hand draped around his waist and snuggled closer before falling back asleep, the teddy-bear with a heart watching over them from the nightstand, picture of their kiss lying next to it. This was his best Valentine day's ever.

**Author's Note:**

> So, hope you liked it. If you see any kind of mistake, typo, tell me. These dorks seriously ruin my life and it's glorious!
> 
> Also I have tumblr, come say hi :)
> 
> http://shandriscz.tumblr.com/


End file.
